


Dean's DIY snow globe

by purgatorys_fallen_angel (too_old_for_fangirling_but_idc)



Series: Adventkalender2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventskalender, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Snow Globe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_old_for_fangirling_but_idc/pseuds/purgatorys_fallen_angel
Summary: Cas does not understand the need for Christmas decorations. At least that is what Dean thinks. Accordingly, he finds himself rather surprised when said angel is sad about the lack of decorations and “Christmas feelings”. But Dean wouldn’t be Dean if he wasn’t about to change that.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Adventkalender2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560574
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Dean's DIY snow globe

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for Notfunnydean's SPN Adventkalender 2019. It's my first attempt at writing destiel, so have fun :D (and it's a bit late, so sorry about that :'D)  
> Prompt: Day 1: Snow Globe

“Dean?”

Dean looked up from the laptop screen to meet big blue eyes that were filled with – concern? Straightening up in his chair, Dean turned to fully look at Cas. “What’s wrong?”

“It is Christmas time. Right?” Cas tilted his head and eyed Dean, then their surroundings.

“Yeees…?” Dean leaned back again and relaxed, the worry fading and being replaced with confusion. “Why?”

“Why don’t you decorate? As far as I noticed, humans seem to be very fond of Christmas decorations.” When Dean didn’t immediately answer, Cas squinted at him and took a step closer.

“That’s…” not something he had thought about a lot. But of course, Cas would notice the lack of decoration in their bunker. Dean just hadn’t thought that the angel cared about something like that, let alone consider it odd that the brothers had chosen not to put up any decorations at all. “Well, some people like to do it, some not. Why do you ask?”

Cas pursed his lips and tilted his head to the other side. “Then why is it, that you l i s t e n to Christmas music?”

“Because I don’t have a choice. That’s what the radios do, these days, they spam you with Christmas songs until you can’t hear them anymore.” Dean muttered and turned his attention back to his laptop, hoping that they could switch topic or end the conversation.

“You could easily change channels.”

He should have seen that coming. “Cas.” He breathed and looked at him, trying to somehow communicate to him that he just wanted to be left alone.

“It looks… cold.” It was supposed to be a blank statement, but Dean noticed how disappointed it sounded and immediately felt bad. He drummed his fingers on the table as he watched Cas leave the room and then looked back at the screen in front of him. Had it been disappointment or sadness? Should he go and buy decorations? He opened a new tab and scrolled through amazon to see if they had any usable and tolerable stuff. Skipping the usual way-over-the-top stuff, he sighed and leaned back. It was either too expensive to spend money on, or it was nothing he’d be able to face every day until Christmas eve. And there was no way he’d place a singing reindeer or anything similar to that in their bunker. He closed amazon and instead browsed pinterest for other ideas, hoping to find something that was easy enough to do but also “Christmas enough” for Cas. Usually, Dean wouldn’t use pinterest. It was weird and annoying and he still didn’t know how exactly it worked. But sometimes it could be very useful, especially when looking for inspiration for something. He typed in “Christmas decorations” and scanned the results. It took forever to find an idea that he liked and wanted to try because he thought it might be doable, so he got up to find all the supplies he needed. They had empty jars in the kitchen, he just had to clean them. The scissors and glue were in one of the other rooms and he could use one of his white shirts and paper for the rest. He sat in his room and started working.

It was aggravating and took forever, but after several failed attempts Dean finally managed to put the pieces together. He was glad that he hadn’t chosen to use water like the manual suggested. He had simply decided to glue everything to the jar cap and cut small pieces out of his shirt to simulate snow. It didn’t quite look like the picture on pinterest, but Dean was kind of satisfied with the result. It was a small snow globe with a snowman. A weirdly shaped snowman, but it was recognizable, after all. He turned it around to see if everything – besides the “snow” – was sticking to the ground and sighed in relief when it did. Perfect. Now he just had to give it to Cas without making it look awkward. He got up and walked down the hallway, trying to be quiet enough so Cas wouldn’t hear him. Maybe that just made him more suspicious, because the moment he stopped in front of Cas’ door, it swung open and blue squinty eyes stared at him. “Dean?”

“Uhhhm….” Dean awkwardly tried to hide the snow globe behind his back. “Hi Cas. How’re ya doin’?” If he hadn’t been suspicious up until now, he sure as hell was now. At least Cas’ stare intensified and he tilted his head again, obviously trying to read Dean. It made Dean uncomfortable.

“Here.” He pushed the snow globe into Cas’ hand and turned to leave, hurrying back to his room. He thought he heard a ‘thank you’ but decided that that had just been his imagination.

The next morning, when Dean came into the kitchen, he saw Cas sitting at the table with the snow globe placed in front of him, a happy smile set firmly on his lips. “It is beautiful. Thank you, Dean.”


End file.
